


【朱白】有句话叫不要被表象迷惑【圣诞贺】【R18】

by Carolisland



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolisland/pseuds/Carolisland
Summary: *圣诞快乐！！🎄🎄*其实跟圣诞没哈子关系【住口吧】*都是胡扯，沙雕警告⚠️*儿童车上路*没逻辑*谈恋爱几年后。*都是假的，别上升真人。





	【朱白】有句话叫不要被表象迷惑【圣诞贺】【R18】

**Author's Note:**

> *圣诞快乐！！🎄🎄  
> *其实跟圣诞没哈子关系【住口吧】
> 
> *都是胡扯，沙雕警告⚠️  
> *儿童车上路  
> *没逻辑  
> *谈恋爱几年后。  
> *都是假的，别上升真人。

有句话咋讲来着？  
男人的嘴，骗人的鬼！  
今天咱们要更新一下这句话：男人的皮相，也是骗人的鬼！  
啊！想当年他芳龄二十八，青春靓丽一枝花儿！胸怀大志！在爱情面前勇往直前从不认输！哪里受过此等的委屈！呃好吧，其实算不上委屈。不过是被一心想泡的美人男同事一巴掌摁床上，肏了一晚上还爽射了两次而已。  
人生路途上一点儿小翻车罢疗，谁知道这看起来柔弱的美人同事实际上这么猛呢？不是什么大事，一点也不委屈。  
个屁！  
北宇同志现在牙痒痒。  
人不可貌相啊！  
什么温柔小白兔，什么龙哥需要被保护。都是幻觉！！小白兔上了床就是一匹狼！！谁来保护一下他的屁股！！！  
所以这大好节日怎么过。无非就是鹊桥来相会，先食火锅再滚床单，宣泄一下忙这忙那许久不见的空虚之情。  
这会儿北宇同志被整的焉巴巴的，水儿一样的摊床上任居宰割，什么陕西大汉的尊严，没有的，从他第一次被捅的散架还爽的起飞那天开始就没有了。罢疗，他也没什么好抱怨的，男人的屁股真的很奇妙，事实证明有些东西就不能轻易去尝试，不要没事撩自己看起来很美很柔弱的同事，前列腺高潮这种东西也不要闲出屁了抓自己男票陪自己体验，不要像他一样一世英名毁于一夜。  
因为真的特么会上瘾的啊！！！！  
所以说第一次，第一次咋来的？咱们来讲讲这第一次。哦这不是指他俩第一次干屁股，而是指他第一次干高潮。  
事情经过大概是他北·啥啥想试试还特别皮·宇没事在网上看了一篇人体生理科学讲座，突然就来了玩儿心，完了晚上洗完澡香喷喷地趴他龙哥身上，脸红红地嘟嘴巴挤眼睛。  
——龙哥龙哥，咱们要不要试试？你帮我整整看呗～  
他龙哥在听他叭叭了半天男性生理科学理论人体真奇妙之后涨红了脸和耳朵，虽然他老人家其实什么都知道，然而性格包袱严实的他还是狠狠地打了北宇一肩膀。  
——别闹！  
北宇被打的十分纳闷儿。嘿，干啥呢，又不是我要搞你，让你搞搞我发现些新大陆你还不乐意，我糙老爷们儿的脸都给你了你咋还有意见捏。  
然而论pk撒泼打滚儿脸皮厚那估计还是小北同志的胜算比较大，虽然他的脸皮其实也就只厚了那么一丢丢，雷声大雨点小，真被反撩了还得小猫洗脸。  
结果后来就是脸皮巨薄居一龙同志任劳任怨，哼哧哼哧的开始干活儿。  
所以这事儿该怎么说来着，即使你是个绝世大可爱，有恃无恐，也不要随随便便逐日。  
最后终于把高潮整出来的时候北宇同志爽的眼泪水都快出来了，他连叫都叫不出来，浑身抖得跟筛儿一样揪着居一龙的衣服，整个儿下半身都像着了一团火，那火儿从屁股里喷薄而出溢满浑身，他一边接受洗礼一边拧着身子把自个儿往他哥那根东西上靠，控制不住，因为里头那地方被挤的越紧就爽的越厉害。直到那团火从屁股烧到脚尖再烧到脑顶，他还是爽的没法动弹。他想这特么也忒长了吧，跟普通射精比起来长了好几倍，还带辐射全身的！他被冲的姓啥都不记得，他在那儿抽抽的，终于缓过点儿神了就开始乱七八糟的又哼又叫，本来他俩搞开心事儿的时候小北同志就不太吝啬张开嘴巴，一开始会碍乎面子问题小心翼翼的叫，到后来实在爽透了通常是控制不住的，怎么舒服就怎么来，而这会儿估计是爽破脑袋了，那声音嗲的冒甜汁。  
那会儿居一龙就瞅瞅他，垂着脑袋喘了会儿，毕竟小家伙高潮的时候实在夹的他厉害，小家伙的里面真的挺舒服，他缓了好一会儿才没直接缴械冲里头，他稳了稳，接着拽起小孩儿的腿脖子狠狠一拉把自己的玩意儿再往里面撞了撞，下头不出意外的开始惊慌失措的抽吸呜咽，干高潮的时候那地方的反应是很敏感的。居一龙凑上去，用着反问的语气，说话的音色里还带着说不出的侵略性。  
——舒服了？  
说完还拽了一把他被撑地满满的小穴口。  
小孩儿皮怎么办，那就找个法子治治他呗，更何况这法子双赢是不是？  
然后小北同志眼泪就真的出来了，一边呜呜乱叫一边水珠子啪嗒啪嗒的掉了好几颗。其实大部分原因是爽的，实在是新鲜刺激一下子爽太过了有点受不住。况且他龙哥这会儿还不知道又闹什么脾气开始欺负他。他龙哥老在床上欺负他，真的很过分。居一龙见他反应不过来，就又顶了顶。  
小北同志一个激灵仰脖子嗷出一大声，然后再颤颤巍巍的把脑袋埋回居一龙肩上，七荤八素的讲呜啊我错了哥哥慢点慢点，你别动，你别动了吖……  
他哥可真是个狠人，厉害是真的厉害，搞得他回头上个厕所都走路打晃。然而事后第二天中午小北同志屁股痛腰酸腿也很酸地趴在床上愤恨地想，我错啥？？我特么没错啊！！！居一龙回来挨打！！！！  
北宇同志这么被肏着神游了老半天，竟然是越想越气。  
大概是见就他分神想了其他东西，这会儿还在辛苦劳作的居同志想给其一点惩罚。老干部眨眨眼睛想了一想，随后拉起手就朝着小孩儿圆滚滚的屁屁上来了一巴掌，那巴掌声可真是清脆响亮余音绕梁，惊的小北同志一个震颤，嗷了一声咬着牙抬起头就瞪他。  
——龙哥！  
他龙哥憋着笑，假装面无表情无事发生，当着他的面抬手啪啪又是两下，拍得那片屁股肉热浪一样的晃。北宇同志震惊了，睁大了个眼睛脸红的像颗大番茄，屁股很快红了一大片还火辣辣的疼，结果居一龙同志憋笑憋的面部表情失控就差现场破功。北宇同志不干了，北宇同志恼羞成怒，北宇同志翻身就准备起来锤人。来吧！旧账新账一起算！！气势是挺足的，奈何某个重点部位还被人拿枪怼着导致他其实翻不太起来，这么一折腾看起来反而特别滑稽。居一龙同志终于是憋不住盒盒盒盒盒得笑出声来，他揪住北宇乱挥乱舞的爪子，不由分说地一把把他搂怀里。被整个儿扣住圈进怀里的北宇同志真的很想在线报警。  
我龙哥什么时候变得这么坏了！！  
然而后来他就泄了气了，因为居一龙拿自己毛茸茸的脑袋来蹭他的脖子，软绵绵的，像个大兔子。  
于是他们就着这个搂一块儿的姿势温存了一会儿啥都不干，要不是他俩这会儿都还硬着的话还真的还挺温馨的。北宇觉得居一龙有时候真的只有五岁，比如像这种时候，居一龙会把脑袋埋到他臂弯里，迷迷糊糊撒娇一样的蹭他，声音闷闷的喊他小白，然后对他讲不要想其他事好不好。声音还委屈吧啦的。  
你瞅瞅这样子，一边像个软兔子一样耷拉着耳朵讨好他，一边又像个猛兽一样肏的他第二天走不动路。干嘛鸭，咋还吃起醋了，先把怼他屁股里的大玩意儿拿出来再装小白兔行不行！  
北宇叹了口气。咋整，男朋友总是要哄的呀，何况他男朋友还这么可爱，还能让他爽爽的。  
——哥我没想别的。  
——嗯。  
居一龙应了一声。  
——我在想你。  
居一龙抬起脸歪歪脑袋。于是北宇双手啪唧一下捧起他的脸，咧嘴就笑的贼兮兮。  
——我在想咱们第一次那个的时候，哥哥你好厉害呀。  
居一龙有点儿愣，脸脖子有点儿红，他不好意思地咬咬下嘴唇。过了一会儿凑过去啾了北宇一口，然后啾了第二口，再接着一手搂着他的脖子一手搂着他的腰开始啃第三口，最后他们开始吮吸彼此的唇瓣，用舌尖互相挑逗纠缠，混一块儿的唾液盛满唇齿，他们啃咬着就差互相把对方拆了完完整整吃进肚子里去。一边啃扒着一边下面也开始动，等最后分开嘴巴的时候小北同志已经喘的不成样子了。居一龙咬着他下巴上新长的小胡茬，双手箍着他的腰杆子怼着那个能使人开花儿的点发起进攻，北宇整个人都绷起来了，他仰着脑袋哈出一大口气，身子一紧热流就跟赶集似的往下滚，他拧着眉毛揪着他哥的手就发出一声绵长的叫声。  
——嗷——靠靠靠哥……啊…………你客气点儿……等会儿………别……———  
其实他还不想那么快去的，然而彼此的身体他们已经了如指掌，话没抱怨完高潮就上来了，他被冲得浑身发抖眼神失焦，大脑里炸开了一团烟花，两条腿不自觉的往里拢夹紧那人的腰杆子。他高潮的时候总是这样，条件反射的想曲腿把自己缩成一小团，就像他一兴奋就会不自觉跺脚。他肆无忌惮的大叫，那一嗓子低音这会儿说有多淫荡就有多淫荡。他的眼前五光十色的，脑子里一片空白，从屁股里漫溢的感官把他的整个儿从头到脚地来回刷，他抱紧了他哥，直到后头他最终射出来，浸泡过潮水的身子变得松松垮垮，两条细长的腿虚晃晃地搭在他哥腰的两侧，他恍惚了表情透着一脸薄红任对方把体液隔着套套送进他身体里去。

——哥。节日快乐。  
——嗯。

Fin


End file.
